


Hanukkah with you and possibly some tissues

by rosasdeesperanca



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik and Charles are fools in love, Erik is a Drama Queen, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hanukkah, M/M, but we love him, charles does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasdeesperanca/pseuds/rosasdeesperanca
Summary: Erik is pretty sure he is dying, it’s a pity really because he really wants to spend Hanukkah with the two people he loves the most: his mother and his boyfriend.





	Hanukkah with you and possibly some tissues

Erik was dying. He was pretty sure he was. He couldn’t breathe or talk without difficulties. He was in pain all the time. That was death coming after his ass, he knew it. And Charles rolled his eyes so hard they might as well have fallen.

“Erik, you’re not dying. You just caught a bad cold, that’s all.” Charles said, his voice clearly exasperated.

“Some people die from ‘a bad cold’ Charles.” Erik argued.

“I can already read the headline ‘ _Natation team captain, Erik Lehnsherr dies before he could even light the Menorah and give his boyfriend one last kiss’_ I hope they get to make it as dramatic as you are, even though they might struggle with that.”

Erik tried to hit Charles with one of his many pillows “Not funny. Be nice to me, it’s the last time you will ever see this handsome boyfriend of yours.”

Charles shook his head “Unfortunately, it’s not.”

“Unfortunately?” Erik sounded outraged “Don’t make me get up, you know I can’t.”

Charles only shrugged.

“Come here, you idiot. I need a hug.” Erik whined.

Charles obliged, holding him close “You know, that’s probably the most affectionate you have ever been. You’re like an octopus who found something it really liked. I might get used to that, you won’t get rid of me so easily.”

Erik looked down at big blue eyes “Who said I wanted to?”

Charles only snuggled closer, smile printed on his face “You do know, I’m going to get sick too since we’ve been spending all our time together?”

“Would it be terribly selfish of me to say that I don’t care as long as you’re with me?”

Charles chuckled “Selfish and corny. You are good.”

“I know.” He said proudly.

For a while they just shared this moment of pure lighthearted energy until Charles looked thoughtful and a bit sad “We’re going to see each other less next semester.”

True, Erik thought. Mostly because of him since he changed some of his courses. They only shared one and their schedules were very different now. It made him sad too, but to be honest Erik was studying law and Charles science. It was already a miracle they could see each other at all at uni. First semester had been great. They had seen each other almost every day. Studied together, ate lunch together, did most things together. They had been lucky but luck or not, Erik will always find time for his boyfriend.  
“I know, liebling. But we’ll manage, we always do.”

Charles nodded “I wanted to ask you something.”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Well...” his voice was filled with anxiousness “You’ve spent a lot of time at my place recently and...I thought that you could live with me. Of course, I know you want to see your mother but it’s thirty minutes away and you can go whenever you want. I only want us to live together.”

Erik paused for a moment, living with Charles...it sounded good, really good. He loved the time they spent in his apartment. He felt safe, loved. He felt like what they had could last for a lifetime. But on the other hand, there was his mother. His hardworking mother who had done everything to provide for him, who had struggled so many times for him to have a good life. He had to help and be there for her. They had never been apart since his father’s death. Erik loved his mother above all else, the only love that ever compared in his life was the one he had for Charles.

And he hadn’t asked him to choose, Charles knew just how much he cared about his mother, unlike his first boyfriend who had made fun of him, laughed about him being a mama’s boy. Charles understood despite never having a real mother of his own. Charles’ mother had been cold at best. They lost their fathers at the same age and it still amazed Erik to know a person who suffered so much, who had been so utterly lonely become such an incredibly kind and hopeful person.

Erik really loved Charles with all his heart, it wasn’t just a young love. He couldn’t see himself with anyone but Charles. Living with him, it was another step. He was pretty sure he was ready but he had to think about what it meant for them and for his mother. He knew she would tell him to only listen to what he wanted but he knew it would be a big change in both their lives.  
“I need to think about it. You know I have to think about my mother...”

“Of course, Erik. You have time to think about it. Tell me when you’ve made a choice and just know that it’s entirely yours to make and it will never trap you into anything.”

“I know.” He whispered as he kissed his forehead “I know.”

Afterwards, they fell asleep. Erik loved to nap with Charles, he liked to feel his soft hair as they cuddled. He liked to know he was safe in his arms, that they were both safe. He still felt like crap but having Charles with him, knowing they would celebrate Hanukkah together once again made him sleep so peacefully. He woke up to an already awake Charles who was looking at him with every bit of softness he had in his body.  
“Love?”

“Hm hm.” Erik answered sleepily.

“Do you prefer Borges or Neruda?”

Erik laughed ever so softly “You really miss our poetry class that much?”

“I do think Mr. Porter is great and so are his classes, but I’m just asking out of curiosity.”

Erik looked thoughtful for a while “Hm, Borges perhaps. I like the poems we have studied from him. They’re delicate but firm. You?”

“Neruda, definitely. His love poems are so sincere and heartbreaking at times. I used to read old editions of his books back at the mansion. It always made me feel close to my father, he was one of his favourites.” He said with emotion.

Erik felt his heart clench, Charles very rarely talked about his father but every time he did, it touched Erik immensely. He missed his father too, and he felt sorry for him because after he had died he didn’t have much family that took care of him or showed him just the last bit of love. He pushed a string of hair out of Charles’ face and caressed his cheek “You never told me that.”

Charles smiled sadly “Never had the chance, I guess. Did you know he wrote an entire book of sonnets, a hundred to be more precise about his wife Matilde Urrutia?”

Erik shook his head “I didn’t know.”

“It’s wonderful, Erik. Really. It’s separated in categories that represent every part of the day from morning to night. The way he talks about her, what’s around them, how the world changes during the day. It’s...absolutely marvelous.”

Erik smiled as he looked down at him “I love to hear you talk like that. Makes me love you more.”

Charles looked at him too and smiled shyly as he snuggled to his shoulder “I used to read that book and wonder if I would love someone like this, if they would love me back as intensely. And then I met you.”

Erik struggled to breathe evenly and it wasn’t because of the cold. He was overwhelmed with how much he loved Charles. And it struck him. He had to say it. “Yes.”

That made Charles laugh “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want to share your apartment. Properly. Get more of my things there, be with you. Of course, I’ll visit Mama, often. But I really want to live with you.”

Charles’ eyes were big “You’re being serious?”

“Never been more serious in my entire life.” He answered with a grin.

Charles held him closer “Oh Erik, I’m so happy.”

Erik chuckled “And you’re going to be sick.”

“I don’t care.” Charles mumbled to Erik’s t-shirt.

“Boys! The festivities can start, come on!”  
They both smiled at hearing Eddie’s enthusiastic voice. She truly loved Hanukkah and Erik had to admit it was his favourite time of the year too Seeing his mother so happy, and since last year getting to spend it with Charles too. Charles used to celebrate Christmas when his father was still alive, he wasn’t a Christian exactly but Eddie had put a Christmas tree too, to make him feel at home, to show him his traditions mattered too. That warmed both Charles’ and Erik’s hearts.

Erik knew that his mother loved Charles just as much as he did and that she had already planned to attend their wedding and have grandchildren. Erik had to tell her many times that he wasn’t even twenty yet.

“Let’s celebrate!” Charles said as he got up and took Erik’s hand and led him downstairs.

Definitely, the best time of the year, Erik thought. Even with a cold, seeing the people he loved the most being happy was the best kind of Hanukkah there was.

  
He wasn’t surprised to find _Cien Sonetos de Amor_ as a gift from Charles, as well as a bookmark with a petal from the flowers Erik first gave to Charles, Erik found he liked having an overly sentimental boyfriend because he felt exactly the same around him. If Erik was going to die today, it would be from the happiness that was overwhelming his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Neruda is my favourite poet and I really wanted to mention him and this particular work (which I absolutely recommend) kinda funny to write about getting a cold and Hanukkah when heat is literally all over Europe but yeah, i love spontaneity and being out of the current burning hot situation for a while


End file.
